


The Doctor, Death and a Rose

by flower_patch



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asdfgtnjrir, Based on something I saw on Pinterest, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this at like 2am and forgot about it so, Jeez i'm awkward, Maybe - Freeform, Tags are hard to think of, ahhh, enjoy?, i guess, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_patch/pseuds/flower_patch
Summary: After a argument, the doctor storms back to the TARDIS and spends years in isolation
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 12





	The Doctor, Death and a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and I may expand on it. Maybe? Idk

The doctor walked away from Rose. She hated him. The doctor was sure of it. He stepped into the TARDIS and threw his coat onto the pillar. Just like he always did. He ran up to the control panel. Just like he always did. The thing that had change was that he didn't have Rose. He looked for her. Turned his head where she would stand. Rose wasn't there. Rose was standing where she was when the doctor had stormed off. 

He spent centuries travelling alone. Rose was gone. Rose was mad. He couldn't bring himself to get a new companion. A life of solitary is what he deserved. Oh how he longed to go back but he couldn't seem to find the right words to apologise. So he didn't. He saved worlds and watched people slip away from life. Hundreds of years of isolation and death. Somehow Death never seemed to catch up to the Doctor. He went too fast. Had too big of a fake smile for Death to notice the pain. Then he let his cover slip.

The Doctor went to see a Slitheen. He needed a new lever for his TARDIS and the Slitheen could get one. That was a mistake. Poison. A poison the Doctor wasn't immune to. Never trust a Slitheen. He knew that. He should've known that. He was desperate, lonely, tired of watching Death claim everyone he met. The Doctor was a bad luck charm. Anywhere he went, Death loomed and took as they pleased. 

The Doctor ran back to his TARDIS and flew into space. He searched frantically for something to cure him but it was too late. He could feel the regeneration energy burning at his fingertips. He set course for Earth but knew he would never make it in time. Soon, his body was lit up orange. His atoms shifting, healing. The Doctor had mere seconds until he was no longer Rose's doctor. He regretted those centuries more than he could imagine. His arms flew out and his head tilted up as he changed his form yet again. The TARDIS landed with a whir and a thump. He's managed to get it to land seconds after he'd stormed off, all those years ago. Rose walked up to the TARDIS door and let out a small chuckle. She knew he couldn't last without him. That was until the doors opened and the new Doctor walked out. A look of sorrow crossed her face. How long had he been out there? Was he alone? How did this happen? Rose asked all the questions she could think of, sadness lining every word. The Doctor answered dutifully. Rose was heartbroken. Hundreds of years out in space all alone. Betrayed by a merchant. His life full of death and sorrow and this just adds to it. Rose didn't have words for her emotions. She had much more of an impact on the Time Lord than she had first thought.

The Doctor extended an arm and invited Rose back to the TARDIS. He was determined to make up for all those lost years. She'd outlasted two versions of the Doctor and he would be happy if he could make it three. All they wanted was to be happy. Live in peace. If the Doctor had his precious Rose then he could ignore the Death and the pain and the sorrow.

None of that mattered now that Rose was in his arms again


End file.
